Too Kind
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: That boy's too kind for his own good..." George made this comment about Kuwabara. in the Dark Tournament. When Kuwabara falls the rekai must relfect on this.


You know the drill...mesa own nothing.....i want to own Kuwabara and Yusuke so i can watch them go on a date...but oh well...(this is not a yaoi)  
  
Yusuke starred down at his friend as his breaths came out in short pants. He was much paler than he usually was, and his skin had a slightly yellow tint. His hair was down, and wet with sweat. His skin was moist as well, and the sheets and bandages were damp.  
  
A rag rest on his head, and bowls of cold water was around him, and even the room temperature was set low. Yusuke looked down at his friend, and gripped his pants, as Kuwabara moaned, and arched his back, giving out a faint cry.  
  
His hands gripped the sheets, and when the pain was truly intense, he brought his closed hand up to his shoulder, as if he was gripping something, and then brought it down several times, until the pain was gone.  
  
Finally his whole body relaxed and with a shaky sigh, Kuwabara went limp, melting in with his covers. Yusuke re-soaked the rag and wiped his sweaty face. Blue eyes opened slightly, "Ura...Urameshi." He grabbed Yusuke's wrist.  
  
His grip was so weak.  
  
Yusuke placed his hand over Kuwabara's hand. "Its okay, I'm not going anywhere...sleep." Kuwabara nodded slightly and closed his eyes, His hands dropped, and Yusuke set the rag back on his forehead.  
  
"The poison will run is course, all we have to do is make sure that he keeps breathing." Kurama appeared at Yusuke's side. Hiei sat down on the opposite side of Yusuke. "Get some sleep. I'll take over watching him."  
  
"You can watch him if you want. But I'm not leaving."  
  
Hiei nodded, accepting Yusuke's sharp answer.  
  
There was absolute silence, except for the occasional cry of pain from Kuwabara.  
  
"...That boy is too kind hearted for this tournament..." Hiei suddenly spoke.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked at Hiei. "What?" Hiei looked up. "In the Dark tournament, when Yusuke and Kuwabara fought Dr. Ichigaki's team, I heard, Koenma's blue ogre say that." He was addressing Kuwabara's kind heart."   
  
"How did you hear that? George was way up in the bleachers." Yusuke asked. blinking with surprise.  
  
"My hearing is not like a humans." Hiei hmphed.  
  
Yusuke looked at his fallen friend. "He was right. Though Kuwabara fights all the time, he is much too kind for battle."  
  
Kurama nodded, "I must agree. He fights well, and may be the strongest human on this planet...but his heart is gentle. Death affects him greatly, and the thought of someone getting hurt, an innocent someone, by his hands, breaks his heart, he hasn't done it yet."  
  
Yusuke went silent. "Kuwabara...."  
  
Hiei looked down at the human as he gave a cry, that sounded like a moan and a scream. His hand grabbed Hiei's black pants, and gripped it tightly with pain.   
  
"He was injured today protecting a demon child...even though the child was the enemies daughter." Hiei said reaching down, and taking the hand that held onto him. He allowed Kuwabara to grip his hand, and when he finally went limp, placed Kuwabara's hand back at his side.  
  
"He shouldn't be on this team." Yusuke said angrily.   
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at him with surprise. "Yusuke?"   
  
"He done enough! He is retiring as soon as he's better...whether he wants too or not!"  
  
"Yusuke..." Kurama said touching his friend's shoulder. "This is not the time for rash decisions."  
  
Yusuke glared at him. "Look, he's helped out a lot, a bit too much in fact! He has risked his life for us. On numerous occasions, and he gets hurt, helping complete strangers! He would do anything for all of us...Its...Its too much. He can't do this anymore."  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara is stubborn. He won't leave." Hiei snorted.   
  
"THEN I'LL MAKE HIM LEAVE!" Yusuke slammed his fist down.  
  
The two demons looked on in silence.  
  
"He's human. I'm half demon, so I'm going to live longer, and I'm stronger. He...He's human. He'll... grow old, and one day die...I want him to live as long as he can!...I don't want him to die saving one of us." Yusuke looked down, and they saw tears drip onto the floor.  
  
"Yusuke..." Kurama scooted over, " Granted, he is human, but he is our friend...your best friend...of course he is going to risk his life for us. Hes going to wind up in dangerous situations, but we have gotten harmed saving him as well. So your saying Kuwabara should be kicked out for his kind heart," Kurama smiled, "Then shouldn't we be kicked out as well?"  
  
Yusuke looked at his friend frowning.  
  
"I know why he fights." Hiei bluntly stated.  
  
Yusuke looked over at him.  
  
"He fights because he wants to be near you. One mission, when we were stuck together and I was injured, he made me talk with him to keep my awake."  
  
Hiei gave a dark chuckle closing his eyes, "I guess he was afraid I'd die if I fell asleep."  
  
He opened his eyes, locking his red orbs with Yusuke's brown ones, " He told me that ever since you two met, he knew that you'd be in danger or something, and that you two would be friends. He wanted to be near you, to try to prevent what ever danger you were going to be in."  
  
Yusuke starred down at Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei looked at him as well. "Then he joined you to be a reikai. Then you were discovered to be a half demon, and he knew you'd always be in danger...and that you would outlive him."  
  
Hiei looked back at Yusuke, "He knows, as a human, his time is short, and that your time will be long. He doesn't want to miss a second of being with you...with us. Your his best friend Yusuke. Your stuck with him. And your stuck with his kind heart."  
  
Yusuke frowned, "I know another reason he's so kind, and risks his life for us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He talks with the ghosts and 8 out of ten have been murdered, by cruel people. It breaks his heart." Yusuke smiled, "He never met his father or mother ya' know..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at Yusuke with surprise. "He lived in an orphanage until Shizuru got custody of him at 17. He was 6...He's never known if he was doing anything right. Shizuru told him that his dad was kind, and died helping others....since he found out, she told me, Kuwabara has done his best to be the nicest person."  
  
"I think he has succeeded." Kurama said with a smile.   
  
"He's too kind to fight, to kill..." Yusuke whispered.   
  
"He fights...so that other kind people, don't die. So that the human race, isn't wiped out of good people." Kurama said smiling gently. "That's why he fights."  
  
Hiei nodded, "The human race are hateful, and are becoming like demons. The only difference is that several humans are banding together to spread their kind nature around. And it works. Kuwabara wants to make sure they succeed."  
  
Hiei snorted. "He is too noble...but you can't change him."  
  
"I know." Yusuke sighed.   
  
"I know...if he doesn't get hurt helping us, or someone on our mission, he'll get hurt saving some random kid, being picked on by a bully."  
  
"Sometime people with gentle hearts, make the strongest and most capable warriors." Kurama said standing up. Hiei rose as well, and both left the room.  
  
Yusuke touched Kuwabara's heated face. The lines in his face went away, and he relaxed, pressing his cheek against Yusuke's cool hand. Yusuke smiled, "You stubborn, big-hearted, pain in my as*"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara's eye fluttered open three days later. He blinked starring around the room. He was damp with sweat, and the sheets, felt cold, and soaked from moisture. He was very cold.  
  
He shuddered, pressing him self into the only warm object to his left. He looked to see what it was, and was surprised to see the slumbering form of Yusuke. He blushed, and lifted him self, so not to wake his sleeping friend.   
  
"Hey...Hey wake up..." Kuwabara whispered shaking him gently.  
  
Yusuke grunted and opened a bleary eye. As soon as he recognized Kuwabara, he jumped up, tackling Kuwabara in a hug. "KUWABARA!"  
  
Kuwabara grunted. "I'm being crushed!" Yusuke chuckled and lifted himself off Kuwabara. "Your okay..."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...what about you...and the little demon girl, and-" Yusuke laughed, "You big hearted looser." Yusuke took Kuwabara and pulled him up. Kuwabara had to hold onto Yusuke tightly so as not to go crashing to the ground. His head resting in Yusuke's shoulder tiredly.   
  
Yusuke held his friend up, and also held him in a loose, yet tight embrace. "You scared the Hell out of me..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Yusuke smiled, and placed his hand on Kuwabara's head, ruffling his curls, "Don't be...your a sweet guy. Don't change." Kuwabara blushed again and Yusuke laughed.   
  
"Come on, you need a bath, you need to eat, and Kurama and Hiei are going nuts with worry."  
  
"Yeah right, Shrimp's probably disappointed that I didn't keel over."   
  
Yusuke laughed along with Kuwabara, and paused, pulling him tighter, his arm coming up to wrap around his shoulder, pressing him even tighter to his body. His nose buried in his hair.  
  
"I was real scared man...Your my best friend, we don't have much time together...so don't shorten it."  
  
Kuwabara smiled. "Okay Urameshi." 


End file.
